undertaleaufellismfandomcom-20200213-history
Underlism chara
undertale Au's created by squale the amazing, underlism is one of them. underlism, where undertale has some humans with different style and color rather than monsters. the background to underlism is that there were two races in the beginning, magic and no magic. because the norms feared the magicians they hid them, in a cave rather than underground. it was a cave repeling magic wAITING FOR SOMETHING TO SAVE IT. for many years no families had children with magic or members with magic. one day a girl name chara josiphre chosipher had a soul. and that soul was not like the norms, her soul was upside down. she had MAGIC. her family feared and abandoned her. her hate for humanity caused her to try and bang her head onto a wall to delete her life and memories, instead, she tumbles through the cave and injures her head. she meats Asriel and believes herself to be in some kind of dream rather than in reality. Asriel helps her up and shows her toriel. (all main characters are human) asgore sees chara and asks how she got in here, chara has no response and smiles behind her staring at a sharp object. chara and Asriel were once by a puddle when Asriel *a girl* finds a small blue fish. they put the fish in a bowl and take it to asgore, for some reason asgore promotes the blue fish *undyne* in the bowl to royal guard, giving it a small spear. on a day where chara was outside she finds another boy her age, sans. they make many great connections and chara begins to care for him, when chara explains to him how she feels, sans *a human* turns away saying I wish I never met you. he pushes her running away. chara smiles as if it was nothing, like she knew it would happen. chara gets a big scar from the push that goes um her chest. she smiles still, and. laughs an evil laugh. chara tricks her sister Asriel, into making a plan to go and "save the cave" she gets a bottle of piosunos mayo and "dies", Asriel takes her soul, and discovers she can not cross to get out. Asriel discovers chara's soul is too, magic and chara takes control to kill Asriel. they both die (chara never really dies, but does kill her soul and still lives without others knowing) and then the king and queen have a bigggggg fight...... eventually when frisk falls down chara takes control of the whole world. killing it 1,000,000 times for her entertainment. she has the ability to teleport to other universes without someones help and because of her ability's, magic, and her truth that she can never die because she has no soul, she beats cross chara by 3,0000 miles and becomes the strongest chara. she also has the ability to delete a universe in less than a second Category:Undertale Category:Au's Category:Squale the amazing Category:Underlism Category:Underlies chara/lizzie Category:Slitsfer